


At The Will Of Others

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AR/AU where Sebastian and Kurt have been seeing each other in New York when Blaine proposes. Everyone assumes Kurt would say yes, Sebastian wants to give him a reason to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Will Of Others

“Say no.”

Kurt startles hard, nearly dropping the golden band into the sink. He’s weak with relief when it pings off the drain, bouncing back into the relative safety of the corner. He’s  _disappointed_ , watching the way it glints up at him, sitting just outside of puddle of water.

Sebastian clears his throat, shoes tapping on the floor behind Kurt but he won’t look back at him, not yet. He’s not even sure what Sebastian wants here anymore.

“Kurt?”

He holds up his hand, shoulders hunching. “I heard you.”

Sebastian sighs hard and Kurt can picture him trying to shove his fingers through hair too short to mess with. He knows because he’s tried. “Well?”

“Why?” Kurt gingerly plucks the ring out of the sink, rubbing his thumb along the smooth outer edge. It’s golden and yellow and a piece of Kurt hates how it’ll look with every one of his favourite outfits. 

Blaine’s never had the best taste but Kurt’s more than sure you aren’t supposed to hate your engagement ring on principle. 

The hands on his shoulders shake as they pull Kurt around to face him. Sebastian’s too pale under the soft light of the kitchen, skin stretched thin across his nose and cheekbones. He’s tired and wired as he sets his thumbs into the dips of Kurt’s collarbones and pushes him back against the counter.

“Do you want a pretty ring? I’ll buy you a _thousand_. You want a home? Move in with me. You want romance and- and all that crazy couples shit? I’ll steal the flowers out of your neighbor’s crappy front yard right now.” Sebastian trails his hands up to cup the back of his head. “Just say no.”

Kurt clenches the ring in a fist, almost believing he can feel it give under his strength. “What if I want love?” He knows that in some capacity, Blaine loves him- in the same way a star loves the spotlight.

It’s not the love Kurt wants and it’s not what he needs but he’s always been so good at making the best out of what he has that saying no seems foolishly indulgent.

“If you think I don’t have any love to give you, I don’t know what else I can say to make you choose me,” Sebastian mutters after a bitter moment. “Don’t be stupid, leave the ring on the counter and just go. With me, without me- I’ll buy you a plane ticket to anywhere and hold them off at the gate.”

Kurt sets his fist on the kitchen counter, counting the breaths between them. There’s only one thing he wants. “Can we go home?”

Lima’s never felt so far from his heart before now. Despite his family’s roots here, home shines brighter and sings louder than Lima ever could.

Sebastian  _smiles_  and it’s blinding. Firm fingers drag along his arm, until Kurt’s fist loosens and the ring clatters to the counter noisily. 

They leave it there, shining dull and lonely for someone else to find.

Kurt doesn’t need it anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: aug2013


End file.
